


☆lockers☆

by almond_kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, not detailed smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almond_kid/pseuds/almond_kid
Summary: keith just hook upped at a party, that was fine; what wasn't fine was that the hookup was in his class.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ! WARNING ! - mentions of alcohol, drugs, and sex.  
> Please click off if you have a problem with any of the above.
> 
> p.s - this fic also does not have any capitalization bc i thought it would fit the mood.

keith hated this. he hated the atmosphere, the lights, and most importantly: the people. it was a typical party; flashing lights, jocks, andbooze. it reeked of sweaty teens. the only reason he was even here was because shiro dragged him him here. keith was tucked into a small corner of the large mansion. he wanted to go home, but that wasn't an option. so he decided to drown out his sorrows with alcohol. just 1 cup, right? shiro wouldn't know. he poured some of the bottle into the red plastic cup. after around 6 drinks, keith was getting dizzy. the taste of vodka was scorching the back of his throat. he wanted to cry. he felt someone tap his shoulder.

" what?" the dazed boy asked.

" you're shiro's brother, right?" the unknown figure towered over keith.

"mmhmm" keith mumbled.

"shiro asked me to take you home because you're not exactly fit to go home on your own" the taller boy rubber his neck awkwardly.

"okay pretty boy" keith was **very** drunk.

"let's get you home" keith could've sworn he saw a blush on the other's face.

about 5 minutes later, keith was in a blue 1970 Pontiac Catalina with someone his brother supposedly sent to him.

"do you know where your home is?" the stranger asked.

"nope, i'm drunk as fuckkkkkkk" he dragged out the last word for emphasis.

"do want to make out instead? we already got the mood" the stranger chuckled.

"sure" keith looked enthusiastic.

"i was just kidding dude!" the taller one looked flustered.

"well i wasn't" the drunk one stated.

those were his last words before he started kissing the other boy. it was like he was kissing a rock at first. then the other responded to the action. their lips were on fire. their tongues were tangling at the moment. the stranger stopped to take a breath.

"i'm taking you to my house because i want to do so much more than kiss you but i also don't want to deface my car" the boy said.

"mmm" the smaller one replied.

* * *

keith woke up with a jolt. this wasn't his home. his walls weren't a seafoam blue color. he didn't have polaroids of the beach. and he definitely was not a latino boy.

flashes of the previous night came to his mind. he **needed** to get home. shiro would be so disappointed. he grabbed the nearest pen in the room and wrote down a quick note:

_dear whoever i slept with,_

_sorry, but i have to go._

_-keith_

* * *

to be continued~ 


	2. *not a chapter*

list of things about this fic:

not regular updates

chapters are pretty short

might have art (idk)

you can request something to happen in the comments

okay, thats all


End file.
